Y sortearé la tempestad si eres para mí
by kag-inuyoukai
Summary: Olfateó el aire, a pesar de que en su nariz había sangre reseca pudo reconocer el imponente aroma. ¡Un alfa! ¡Oh diablos, en verdad los dioses lo odiaban o tenían algo en contra de él! El cuerpo de Hiccup tembló de terror. -¿Dónde estoy? - En la isla que ustedes los vikingos conocen como "isla sangrienta".
1. Chapter 1

**Y sortearé la tempestad si eres para mí**

 **Dolor**

La barca lentamente llegó a la costa siendo empujada por el movimiento constante de las olas, el ocupante se removió incomodo, sus verdes ojos se abrieron lentamente. La luz del sol chocaba directamente contra su rostro.

Sus pies y sus manos dolían y ardían, las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero habían sido amarradas fuertemente, se movió un poco y gimió de dolor, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, deseaba gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta más la tela entre sus labios se lo impedía. El líquido que se derramaba de entre sus piernas le hacía sentir asco y grandes ganas de vomitar.

Un triste recordatorio de lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas atrás. A las orillas de la costa de su pueblo.

El llanto, las suplicas y los gritos que surgieron de sus labios no sirvieron de nada, nadie acudió a su llamado, a su ayuda. Su cuerpo al final fue cruel y vilmente ultrajado, el semen y la sangre mezclada que se deslizaban silenciosamente por entre sus muslos, torturándolo aún más, eran prueba de ello.

Los cálidos rayos solares del verano hacían escocer sus heridas, causando más dolor a su maltratado cuerpo. Miró al cielo, y al verlo cubierto por grandes y esponjosas nubes, deseo poder estar muerto, tal vez así su dolor cesaría y podría divertirse allá arriba sintiendo la suave textura entre sus dedos.

Una sombra negra, se le ocurrió tal vez un cuervo, surco el cielo justo sobre donde él junto a la barca siendo agitados por las olas se encontraban, cerró los ojos, tal vez si tenía algo de suerte o los dioses se apiadaban de él, una ola lo bastantemente fuerte hiciera chocar el bote contra las rocas, este se rompiera, hundiéndose los dos hasta el fondo del mar. Sonrió tristemente al saber que su deseo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de cumplirse. La suerte nunca había sido su aliada.

El silencio del lugar era solo roto por el suave sonido de las olas del mar. De sus ojos cerrados las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo.

Sintió un ligero rose en su mejilla, una caricia amable y cálida, abrió sus ojos, una figura frente a él cubría el sol, era un hombre, de bellos cabellos negros, piel tostada y ojos verdes tóxicos.

Olfateó el aire, a pesar de que en su nariz había sangre reseca pudo reconocer el imponente aroma.

¡Un alfa! ¡Oh diablos, en verdad los dioses lo odiaban o tenían algo en contra de él!

¡De entre todas las criaturas tenía que ser exactamente un alfa el que tuviera que encontrarlo! ¡Eso era maravillo!

El cuerpo de Hiccup tembló de terror.

-Mi nombre es Toothless- murmuró suavemente- no tengas miedo omega, yo cuidaré de ti.

 _ **Hola a todos, me encantaría saber si les ha gustado el capítulo, espero que voten por él y seria aún más maravilloso si me dejaran un comentario, lo leeré con mucho gustó.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Despertar**

Extendió sus alas, disfrutando de la sensación al sentir la brisa en sus escamas, aumentando la velocidad, maniobrando entres las nubes jugando a esquivarlas, realizando giros y piruetas.

Con el sol en su punto más alto se detuvo en la punta de un risco, plegó sus alas en su espalda. Su mirada se perdió en el apacible oleaje, un pez saltó cerca de la orilla, lamió sus labios saboreándolo, extendió las alas y se lanzó en busca de ese delicioso bocadillo.

Antes de sumergirse pudo observar una barca siendo agitada suavemente por el mar.

La curiosidad fue más grande que su hambre, por lo cual atrapó dos peces que engulló de un solo bocado y se acercó con cautela al objeto de madera, olor a sangre fue lo primero que su olfato pudo percibir junto al del inconfundible olor de copula, una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro, dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar su curiosidad de lado y continuar con su almuerzo, el débil gemido de dolor proveniente de la barca lo detuvo.

Se debatió internamente por un instante, giró sobre su eje y posó sus patas sobre la madera. El aroma dulce que tímidamente se asomaba entre todo el hedor, le confirmo que se trataba de un omega humano.

Los humanos no eran las criaturas que fueran totalmente de su agrado, muchos de ellos habían contribuido a que su especie se viera considerablemente reducida con el paso de los años. Solos eran inofensivos, incomparables a la fuerza y habilidades de su especie, pero en grupo eran un fuerte dolor en el trasero junto a sus tontos inventos usados para causar destrucción.

Este omega estaba solo, con dar un vistazo se veía que no era ni sería una amenaza considerable, sumando a eso que estaba atado de manos y pies, posiblemente inconsciente. Mirando más detalladamente el frágil cuerpo del omega humano sintió pena y lastima por él.

Cambió de forma y acercó su mano a la fría mejilla acariciándola delicadamente con el temor de lastimarlo aún más. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y lo sintió temblar ante su toque.

-Mi nombre es Toothless- murmuró tratando lo más posible de no asustarlo- no tengas miedo omega, yo cuidaré de ti.

No podía entender porque había dicho tal cosa pero su corazón se encogía al pensar en dejarlo a su suerte, si hubiera sido otro de su misma especie lo más probable que hubiera hecho seria: matarlo.

El alfa frotó los cabellos castaños del omega para tranquilizarlo, no le agradaba el olor a miedo que desprendía porque solo hacia aumentar más las grandes ganas de vomitar que tenía. Su otra mano paseó hasta llegar a la mordaza que cubría la boca del chico y la deslizó con lentitud dejándola libre, viendo más tranquilo al humano, dirigió sus manos para desatar las cuerdas que ataban el frágil y delicado cuerpo, una vez finalizada su tarea el pelinegro lo tomó entre sus brazos.

El pequeño omega tembló ligeramente por lo que Toothless se sorprendió cuando este se aferró a sus ropajes, el pelinegro lo examinó con la mirada, la piel blanquecina estaba cubierta de múltiples moretones y rasguños, sus labios de un hermoso rosa tenían una herida. Una imagen devastadora.

El calor que emergía del alfa y el cansancio de su cuerpo hizo que Hiccup fuera cerrando los ojos lentamente.

.

.

Hiccup despertó de repente, en sus sueños rememoraba los acontecimientos con los alfas, sentía su peso sobre su pequeño cuerpo, el dolor a ser sometido y tomado con violencia. Escuchaba gruñidos de placer por parte de ellos y sus propios gritos de auxilio.

Se levantó bruscamente intentando espantar las horribles imágenes más término arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, miró alrededor, estaba en una cueva completamente desnudo y solo unas pieles de animales cubriéndolo. A su lado los últimos leños de una fogata ardían tenuemente.

Talló sus ojos quitando vestigios de su sueño, detalló su cuerpo, agradecía a los dioses por ya no tener el asqueroso aroma de sus atacantes y el nauseabundo olor de la sangre impregnado en su piel. Los cardenales adornaban su cuerpo con diversas formas distribuidas por todas sus extremidades.

Llevó una mano a su nuca y lloró, ahogó sus sollozos mordiendo el dorso de su mano.

Nunca había odiado del todo ser omega, era verdad que no eran los más fuertes o los más intimidantes y que eran muy sumisos además de asustadizos, pero ser omega tenia puntos positivos, como ser más astutos e inteligentes que los alfas, realizar diversas tareas que ellos no, poder dar a luz a cría y el saber que esas pequeñas criaturas crecieron dentro de ellos y compartían un fuerte lazo era algo increíble, era una lástima y muy decepcionante que no todos los de su aldea pensaran así.

Nacer omega en Berk era lo peor que le podía suceder a una persona, las familias con hijos omegas se lamentaban y lo tomaban como una maldición, el omega en cuestión sufría desde pequeño, viviendo el desprecio de su familia y su pueblo, siendo tratado como un objeto fértil para la procreación de nuevas crías sin tomar su opinión en cuenta.

Hiccup que por su parte nació siendo omega podría decirse que nació con "mucha suerte" ,ser hijo del jefe de la tribu de Berk le había asegurado por unos cuantos años el no ser herido físicamente, las burlas e insultos eran el pan de cada dia y nunca podían faltar las miradas de desprecio. se había resignado desde pequeño a vivir como un omega que no era querido por su aldea, un omega que había herido el orgullo de su padre. Un alfa imponente, poderoso y fuerte: el jefe de la aldea.

Sentía asco de sí mismo, la poca dignidad y el poco cariño que se tenía así mismo había sido destruido y pisoteado, su cuerpo había sido ultrajado y tocado por extraños. Le alegraba un poco el saber que al menos no había sido marcado, su vida se hubiera vuelto aun peor al estar unido a un alfa, esos alfas cabeza hueca que solo deseaban matar y presumir músculos, era bueno que todos lo odiaran y sintieran vergüenza de él, tanto que ni un alfa deseara marcarlo.

Más calmado limpió las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas y dejando de lado su autocompasión, levantó la vista hasta la entrada de la cueva.

Hiccup ahogó un grito de terror y se aplastó –ignorando el agudo dolor- contra la paren tratando de fundirse con ella cuando vio a un dragón de escamas negras entrar a la cueva, lo miro boquiabierto, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a uno de ellos tan de cerca.

Unas criaturas esplendidas, maravillosas pero en extremo peligrosas tenían un temperamento terrible. Su tribu era constantemente asediada por ellos, robaban la comida y destruían todo a su paso. Muchos vikingo habían muerto en garras de esas bestias.

Se mantuvo completamente quieto, se alegró al estar entre las sombras, posiblemente si permanecía como una estatua el dragón no se daría cuenta de él y en algún momento se marchara teniendo la oportunidad de escapar con vida. El dragón dio vueltas de un lado a otro enojado y gruñendo por momentos, duro unos minutos así hasta que finalmente se echó al suelo sin delicadeza alguna recostando la gran cabeza entre sus patas.

Hiccup salto en su lugar cuando las lagunas verdes miraron en su dirección, rezó para que el dragón no lo notara pero como siempre nadie oía sus plegarias. Y en ese momento el tonto dragón se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él.

Tembló de forma ridícula, agradecía que nadie de su pueblo lo viera en esos momentos, lo más probable era que hubiera recibido burlas y su padre se avergonzara más de él.

El dragón estaba cerca a unos cuantos pasos de él, la mirada penetrante que le dirigía lo intimidaba, aun así hizo algo que su tribu consideraría completamente estúpido.

Cerrar los ojos y extender su mano.

21/10/2017

 ** _For-Ever of love:_** _muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este y los siguientes continúen siendo de tu agrado._


	3. Chapter 3

**Y sortearé la tempestad si eres para mí**

 **Soledad**

Cerrar los ojos y extender la mano cuando estas frente a una bestia no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, más sin embargo Hiccup dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Temblando ligeramente por el miedo, mantuvo su mano en el aire.

Escuchó un resoplido y segundos después la cueva se llenó de un delicioso aroma a tierra mojada y bosque.

Entre abrió los ojos al no sentir el dolor de su carne al ser desgarrada por los poderosos dientes del dragón

-¿Acaso esperas que te lama la mano?-

Hiccup miro incrédulo al hombre frete a él, buscó a los lados al dragón pero no lo encontró. El hombre frente a él lo miraba fijamente, su cabello largo caía hasta sus hombros, ojos verdes brillando traviesamente y vestido con ropas negras que parecía una segunda piel, sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa negra de piel.

El hombre sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Si quieres puedo desnudare para que puedas inspeccionarme mejor-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! No, yo lo siento.- Hiccup sintió su rostro enrojecer, bajo la mirada avergonzado. Más la mano en su mentón le obligó a conectar sus ojos con los del pelinegro.

-Era solo una broma, pequeño omega. – Toothless besó su frente antes de alejarse de él.- me imaginó que tienes muchas preguntas que quieres hacerme ¿no es así?

Hiccup asistió con la cabeza contestando a la pregunta.

-Siendo así, suéltalas, intentaré contestar a todas.-

-¿Dónde estoy?- atinó a preguntar el castaño.

El pelinegro que ahora estaba frente a la fogata avivándola, frunció el ceño antes de responder.

\- En la isla que ustedes los vikingos conocen como "Isla sangrienta". Llegaste hace tres días a la costa donde te encontré dentro de una fea y pequeña barca, todo atado y golpeado.

El omega tembló al pensar que el alfa frente a él lo haya visto en ese deplorable estado, la vergüenza regreso a su rostro al igual que el miedo al recordar a sus atacantes.

-Tranquilo, ellos ya no te harán daño.- brincó levemente en su lugar, el alfa le sostenía el rostro tomándolo de las mejillas, Hiccup cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Toothless al verlo más calmado se alejó de él y regreso a su lugar junto a la fogata.

El omega dudo en seguir preguntando pero la curiosidad y el deseo de seguir escuchando la voz del alfa eran más fuertes.

-¿Tú me ayudaste?- Logró formular la pregunta si tartamudear.

-sí, no lo recuerdas.

-No, yo no lo recuerdo. Gracias.

Hiccup miró al suelo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño omega?

-Hiccup-

-Bueno Hiccup, Mi nombre es Toothless y soy el líder de los habitantes de esta isla, así que puedes sentirte tranquilo, nadie intentara hacerte daño mientras permanezcas en esta isla.

\- Muchas gracias Toothless pero… ¿hay alguna forma para que yo pueda regresar a mi aldea?

\- ¿Deseas volver al lugar donde casi te mataron?- Toothless no pudo evitar sonar enojado.

Hiccup se encogió avergonzado e intimidado. No había sido su intención enojar al alfa, era solo que debía regresar, aunque sabía que nadie se alegraría pero no deseaba causar más problemas a Toothless y lo más probable es que cuando él se aburriera de él sería echado a patadas del lugar, nadie quería a los omegas en su aldea y posiblemente fuera igual esta situación en esta y muchas otras islas.

-Hiccup como dije al encontrarte en la playa a pesar de que no lo recuerdes, yo cuidare de ti, así que te quedaras aquí conmigo.- Toothless hacia un esfuerzo para ya no sonar enojado, el omega se había asustado y hacer que Hiccup tuviera miedo de él no ayudaría a que se sintiera cómodo y mejorara su salud.

-Pero yo debo regresar, mi padre… mi aldea.

-En unos meses cuando todas tus heridas estén completamente curadas serás libre de hacer lo que desees, ya sea volver con tu gente o quedarte en este lugar. Ahora come, tu cuerpo lo necesita.- Toothless señaló a un montón de frutas y salió de la cueva.

-Gracias- alcanzo a decir Hiccup antes de ver desaparecer al pelinegro en la oscuridad.

.

.

Al estar fuera de la cueva el alfa sonrió mientras sus alas se abrían para extender el vuelo. El omega era un tonto al creerle, había dicho que lo dejaría ir cuando se curara, una gran mentira que había soltado para que no se alterara y se mantuviera tranquilo. Cuando el momento llegara no lo dejaría ir. Un sentimiento egoísta se apodero de él mientras lo limpiaba y curaba, el omega se quedaría con él y solo él se encargaría de cuidarlo. Así el sentimiento de soledad que llevaba sintiendo a lo largo de muchos años desaparecería de su vida por completo.

Lo había decidido antes de discutir con los de su especie al verlo llegar con un humano en brazos.

Hiccup se convertiría en su omega, en su compañero de vida y llevaría en su vientre a sus crías.

Y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

.

Hiccup comió algunas frutas, se sentó con dificultad sobre las mantas haciendo una mueca al sentir las punzadas de dolor recorrer todo su ser. El cansancio de su cuerpo le hacía cabecear adormilado, luego de un rato sin poder soportar más el sueño se recostó sobre las pieles.

Despertó horas después al sentir algo frio y húmedo rosar su mejilla, adormilado abrió los ojos y logró distinguir entre la oscuridad al dragón negro, sonrió al creer que se trataba de un sueño y volvió a extender su mano.

El dragón miró su mano extendida por varios segundos antes de acercar su hocico a ella y momentos después alejarse de nuevo.

-No te vas, por favor.-suplicó, la magnífica criatura lo miró, Hiccup palmeó las suaves pieles- ven, duerme a mi lado.

El omega sonrió alegre al ver al dragón regresar a su lado, se movió un poco haciéndole espacio, rio suavemente cuando el dragón dio vueltas a su alrededor para finalmente recostarse a su lado y descansar su gran cabeza en su estómago, sin poder evitarlo el omega acarició las escamas de la criatura antes de volver a dormir.

 ** _18/01/2018_**

 ** _He aquí un nuevo capítulo. : )_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leerlo y esperar, espero leer que les pareció en los comentarios._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y sortearé la tempestad si eres para mí**

 **Compañía**

Hiccup despertó unas horas después del amanecer, recordando lo que creía un sueño y el más agradable que había tenido en muchos años.

Se sintió decepcionado al bajar la mirada y no encontrar al ser de escamas negras descansando junto a él con la cabeza cerca de su vientre, elevó la mirada esperando encontrarlo pero la cueva estaba vacía.

"Obviamente era un sueño genio" regaño la molesta voz en su cabeza.

Viendo ropa a un lado del lecho, la examinó, era de su medida y suponiendo que era por parte de Toothless, se vistió con ella haciendo muecas por el leve dolor en su espalda baja al moverse, era un alivio que su cuerpo ya se encontrara en mejor estado y el dolor poco a poco fuera desapareciendo.

Al finalizar, sin saber que más hacer Hiccup recostó su cuerpo en la pared de la cueva, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

A cada momento su mente traía esas horribles memorias para torturarlo, queriendo deshacerse de ellas, de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, sacudía violentamente la cabeza y buscaba tranquilizarse recordando su sueño con el dragón, pero esto se repitió varias veces y ambos recuerdos luchaban para llenar su mente, provocándole ansiedad y frustración.

-¡Hiccup!, al fin despertaste, creí que volverías a dormir por varios días más.- Saludo Toothless alegre por ver despierto al omega, acomodó el agua fresca a un lado de la pared y miró a Hiccup. Sus miradas se conectaron y Toothless pudo ver la angustia y el miedo en los ojos del chico. Toothless se aproximó a él pero Hiccup retrocedió asustado por el rápido acercamiento del alfa, al darse cuenta de su error Toothless retrocedió- Lo siento, no planeaba asustarte, ¿estás bien?

Hiccup no respondió de inmediato, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz también lo hizo al hablar.

\- Vete… por favor, déjame solo-

Toothless lo observó por un largo rato, apretando los puños ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, la única idea que se le venía a la cabeza era sacudir por los hombros al omega y grítale para que dejara de tenerle miedo a esas sabandijas, y comprendiera que él lo protegería de todo. Pero era una idea estúpida y pésima si deseaba que Hiccup confiara en él. Su cortejo fracasaría a cada momento si seguía cada tonta idea que asomara por su cabeza.

-No dejes que el miedo te limite y destruya tu alma, Hiccup. Te dejaré solo por esta vez pero quiero que tengas siempre presente que ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño y que yo… te protegeré si estas en peligro.- dicho esto Toothless salió de la cueva maldiciendo con furia a los horribles humanos que le habían hecho daño a Hiccup.

Se alejó de la cueva y camino en círculos sin encontrar una forma de volver junto al omega y que este no lo rechazara. Cerca de él y sombre una gran roca un dragón de color marrón anaranjado con dos pares de alas descansando en su espalda observaba el ir y venir de Toothless.

- _Si continúas dando vueltas solo lograras que vomite mi desayuno, Toothless_ \- Cloudjumper "hablo" en un gruñido divertido, al ver a su "hijo", líder de todos los dragones de Isla Sangrienta. Desesperado por un pequeño y débil humano.

Cloudjumper había cuidado de Toothless desde que este era un pequeño con algunos días de haber brotado del huevo, lo encontró en un nido de dragones destruido por humanos, lo mantuvo a su lado al no encontrar a ningún sobreviviente, hubiera sido muy cruel de su parte dejar a su suerte a una cría que aún no sabía cómo defenderse.

Crió y cuidó de él, lo vio crecer, hacerse fuerte y aún más fuerte hasta el punto de desafiar al anterior líder tiránico, derrotarlo y obtener el mando de la isla que habitaban actualmente. Pero esta, esta era la primera vez que lo veía perder la compostura por un omega, lo cual para Cloudjumper era motivo de diversión, ningún omega había llamado tanto la atención de Toothless como este humano.

- _Ve a molestar a otro dragón, Cloudjumper_.-Toothless escupió las palabras con enojo.

- _Oh vamos pequeña lagartija-_ Cloudjumper rio por la mirada asesina que recibió de su hijo- _solo cambia de forma y vuela para despejarte, surcar el cielo es la mejor forma para despejar la mente.-_ el dragón extendió las dos pares de alas y alzó el vuelo dejando solo a Toothless con sus pensamientos.

Renuente a tomar el consejo del alfa al que él consideraba un padre, Toothless continúo dando vueltas en círculo pero sin ninguna idea mejor en mente, el pelinegro suspiró y cambio de forma y apunto de elevarse, bajo las alas y dio media vuelta corriendo en dirección a su cueva.

.

.

.

Hiccup lloró con amargura luego de que Toothless saliera de la cueva, se sentía como un tonto al echar a la única persona que le había tratado tan bien y que se preocupaba por él sin una amenaza de muerte por parte de su padre. Se envolvió con la manta deseando desaparecer, secando con fuerza sus lágrimas y sintiéndose aún más miserable al no ser capaz de controlarse.

Sintió un aire cálido remover sus cabellos, dejó de esconder su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió levemente al ver al dragón de sus sueños frente a él.

-Hola amigo, si vienes a matarme entonces has venido en un muy buen momento para hacerlo- Hiccup rio brevemente antes de continuar- aunque conocido mi suerte dudo de que vengas a sacarme de mi miseria.

El suave ronroneo, parecido al de un gato enorme, lleno por completo el silencio del lugar.

-sí, eso pensé. ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía?- el chico palmeó el lecho como invitación.

Antes de darse cuenta el omega se encontraba con un gran dragón detrás de él, una larga ala negra sobre su cuerpo y una pata acercándolo más al enorme reptil, su cabeza descansaba al comienzo de la del dragón.

El nuevo ronroneó del dragón consiguió que Hiccup riera por primera vez desde el incidente, con alegría.

Luego de unas horas de estar en esa agradable posición y disfrutar de la reconfortante compañía de una inmensa bestia armada con garras y filosos colmillos, Hiccup intentó escurrirse del férreo agarre del dragón pero era algo obvio que él, un débil omega no podría ganar a la fuerza del imponente reptil negro.

El dragón gruño ligeramente a su acompañante por los intentos que este hacía por escapar, cerró sus alas entorno al omega y frotó suavemente su cabeza con la de Hiccup.

-Oh vamos, dragón déjame ir, tengo hambre- el ojiverde intentó alejar la escamosa extremidad del reptil pero era inútil, el ronroneo del dragón le hizo bufar.- ¡bien moriré de hambre y luego me comerás! ¿no?, ese era tu plan desde el comienzo, ¡dragón malo!

Hiccup se sorprendió al sentirse libre del agarre, alzó los ojos y lo encontró frente a él, sobre su cuerpo. Apuntó de hablar fue atacado por la larga y húmeda lengua del ser alado. La lengua del dragón le hizo reír por las cosquillas que esta le provocaba y como defensa Hiccup empujaba la cabeza del reptil y se sacudía intentando alejarse.

Al finalizar su ataque el dragón se alejó y espero a que el joven dejara de reír y recuperara el aire. Al verlo más tranquilo el animal se acercó ronroneando alegre y al tener cerca los cabellos de Hiccup los mordía suavemente divirtiendo al omega que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quedaste satisfecho, dragón?- El mencionado emitió un gorgoteo de felicidad mientras sacudía la cabeza afirmando.

Hiccup negó mientras reía, camino hacia el lugar de la fogata y los lados de la cueva buscando comida más no encontró nada para comer.

-Parece que a Toothless se le olvido la comida- el omega susurró y el dragón detrás de él al escucharlo se tensó y gruño con enojo por su olvido.- ¿Estas bien?

Toothless ronroneo suavemente, camino hasta estar cerca del joven, bajo un poco su cuerpo y empujó con su cabeza el cuerpo del humano, invitándolo a subir a su lomo. Hiccup tardo unos segundos en entender lo que el ser escamoso deseaba que hiciera al comprender, miró asombrado al animal pero sin decir nada subió a la espalda del dragón con cuidado de no lastimarse a el mismo y al dragón.

Toothless espero a que Hiccup estuviera cómodo en su lomo para después caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, un vez fuera lanzo un corto gruñido al omega instándolo a que se sujetara a su cuerpo posteriormente extendió toda la envergadura de sus alas y alzó el vuelo desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Hiccup gritó con asombro y se sujetó con fuerza al cuello del drago para no caer al vacío, cerró los ojos por la fuerza del viento, sus cabellos se sacudían con violencia. Cuando el dragón estabilizo el vuelo y surcó los cielos con suavidad fue capaz de abrir los ojos y maravillarse con la vista, el dragón giró la cabeza emitiendo un gruñido como si preguntara si se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien amigo- palmeó los músculos del lomo del dragón mientras sonreía, titubeo un al querer alzar la mano y tocar las nubes sobre su cabeza pero se armó de valor y lo hizo primero con una y luego con ambas manos. Momentos después gritó de alegría al sentirse libre, la emoción corría por sus venas y lo hacía reír sin parar, el dragón contagiado por las emociones del humano, rugió con felicidad, elevando el vuelo y dejándose caer para después repetirlo mientras Hiccup reía y disfrutaba del vuelo.

-Wow, eso fue tan ¡Increíble! Nunca había montado un dragón y jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños creí vivir una experiencia como esta y lo que es más imposible de creer es que ¡he montado y volado un Night fury! - Hiccup exclamó emocionado al bajar del dragón luego de que este decidiera descender a una isla cercana por comida. Antes no había sido capaz de reconocer a que especie pertenecía el dragón, ningún vikingo había visto nunca a un Night fury, el hijo del rayo y la muerte misma. Hiccup logró reconócelo por el rugido tan característico que distinguía al Night fury de los demás dragones.

El ojiverde sin contenerse abrazó la cabeza del animal, junto sus frentes, pudiendo observar los hermosos y grandes ojos del dragón. – Gracias, amigo. Muchas gracias.

Toothless ronroneo satisfecho por la muestra de afecto y el tenue pero dulce aroma que el omega desprendía, su Hiccup estaba feliz y el como buen alfa, mantendría y protegería esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

 **04/05/2018**

 **Holis, disculpen la demora, tenía el capítulo listo desde hace unas semanas pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para modificar algunos detalles (espero haber corregido todas las faltas de ortografía XD ), es mi último año en el colegio y los maestros nos traen locos con tantos proyectos y tareas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero leer su opinión del capítulo.**

 **Sayonara, besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amigos**

Hiccup regresó a la cueva justo antes de que la noche cayera y se preocupó al no ver a Toothless ahí. Había mantenido la esperanza de que cuando regresara estuviera frente a la fogata y al verlo llegar le recibiera alegre pero recordando su comportamiento de la mañana era de esperarse que el alfa estuviera enfadado con él, tanto que no deseara verlo.

Notando lo afligido que estaba el omega, el dragón golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Hiccup, el chico lo acarició disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le provocaban las escamas en su piel.

Hiccup hizo un esfuerzo para esperar despierto a Toothless, el dragón le había empujado hasta que su cuerpo cayera en lecho de pieles luego de unas horas de permanecer sentado frente a la fogata, perdió la cuenta de cuantos bostezos se escaparon de su boca o en qué momento sus parpados pesaron, no fue consiente en que momento cayo en el mundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana Hiccup despertó a causa del sonido insistente de su estómago, escucho el crepitar del fuego y el delicioso aroma del pescado asado le abrió aún más el apetito, su mirada recorrió toda la cueva y lo vio, como era costumbre el alfa se encontraba frente al fuego. Del dragón no había rastros, se había marchado.

Hiccup no emitió palabra alguna, se levantó en silencio y se acomodó contra la pared, observó por un largo tiempo los movimientos de los músculos de la espalda de Toothless al avivar el fuego. Tampoco deseaba hablar por temor a que el hombre se marchara.

-Me disculpo- habló Toothless- ayer no fui consciente de la falta de comida y te he dejado pasar hambre.-

Hiccup meneó la cabeza, al recordar que el alfa no lo miraba habló bajo, casi en un susurro.

-No tienes que disculparte, soy yo quien debería de hacerlo.- inhaló profundo intentando relajarse, alejar el nerviosismo que lo oprimía lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, alzó el rostro hasta que su mirada chocó con la de Toothless que lo observaba atento -mi comportamiento de ayer no fue el correcto, me brindas tu ayuda pero termino agradeciéndote de la peor forma. Sé que tal vez no tenga el derecho a pedirlo pero me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo, ¿cómo amigos tal vez?

El alfa lo miró asombrado por breves segundos, el silencio reino en la cueva siendo interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego, el aullar del aire al rozar la boca de la caverna rocosa y el estallido de las olas al chocar contra la costa. La determinación cruzo su mirada y se aproximó al lugar de descanso del Hiccup.

-Ser amigos sería un nuevo gran comienzo- se arrodilló frente al chico y extendió su brazo, ofreciendo su mano para cerrar su acuerdo- será un gran placer tenerte como amigo Hiccup.

El omega desviaba la mirada del rostro a la mano del pelinegro, la sonrisa que se instaló en sus labios al estrechar la mano del alfa fue completamente sincera, se sentía verdaderamente feliz, por fin después de muchos años ahora podría decir abiertamente que tenía un amigo.

-Gracias, Toothless. Y en verdad lamento mi comportamiento prometo ya no ser una molestia para ti. – la sonrisa desapareció y un velo de tristeza cubrió sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, apagando su mirada.

\- Nunca serias una molestia para mi Hiccup, ¡Ahora! ¿Qué te parece ir a dar un paseo? Podría enseñarte parte de la isla, aunque debo de advertirte que los habitantes de esta isla podrían ser un poco atemorizantes.- Toothless cambio de tema, su corazón se encogía de dolor al ver a Hiccup tal roto, no sabía que tanto había sufrido antes de llegar a esta isla pero al menos procuraría que su estancia aquí fuera agradable, ahora que ya había logrado ser su amigo podía dar inicio a su cortejo con un poco más de seguridad al saber que su presencia era tolerada por el omega.

-sí, estaría bien conocerlos-

-Eso es, así se habla, vamos- El alfa tomó de la mano al omega arrastrándolo con él hacia la salida mas se detuvo antes – es verdad no has desayunado, primero comamos después tendremos mucho tiempo de sobra para ver la isla.

Hiccup rió ante el entusiasmo del alfa y recibió alegre el pescado ofrecido por su nuevo amigo.

.

.

Hiccup se quedó sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban, el lugar estaba repleto de dragones, de diversos tamaños, de todos los colores y prevalecían las especies que él conocía gracias al libro de dragones.

-Este es mi hogar- Toothless extendió las manos señalando todo el lugar.

-¡Tu! ¿Compartes tu hogar con cientos de dragones?... ¿Puedes entenderlos?- los dragones cercanos, miraban al par con curiosidad, algunos cuantos al reconocer a Toothless se acercaron emitieron un rugido bajo e inclinaban la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-sí, fui traído aquí siendo solo un crio y he vivió aquí desde entonces. -

Hiccup siguió a Toothless se sentía intimidado por la gran cantidad de dragones que comenzaban a rodearlos, miro incrédulo al alfa cuando este acariciaba a los más cercano y estos dóciles, aceptaban la caricia y la devolvían con un ligero roce de cabeza en el fuerte cuerpo de Toothless, ninguno intento atacarlos.

-¿Puedes controlarlos?-

El pelinegro lo miro sonriendo, se paró cerca de un dragón de inmensa altura que inclinaba la cabeza de lado a lado, mirándolo atentamente, agitó las alas y procedió a dejarlas descansar en el suelo.

-sí, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.- Toothless se aproximó y palmeó las grises escamas del pecho de Cloudjumper.- Hiccup él es Cloudjumper, él ha cuidado de mi desde que tengo memoria.

Hiccup admiró al enorme dragón este le devolvía la mirada y podía ver su propio reflejo en esos grandes ojos.

-¿Puedo acercarme… a tocarlo?-

-sí, claro que puedes-

Hiccup se acercó tímido y cauteloso, solamente había tenido contacto con el raro Night fury que no parecía para nada incomodo con que un humano lo acaricie, pero eso no significaba que todos los dragones reaccionaran de la misma manera.

Su brazo se estiró con calma y para su sorpresa el dragón inclinó su cuerpo, soportado su propio peso en un par de sus alas, dejando la mano de Hiccup justo en el espacio entre sus ojos y un poco arriba de los oricios nasales, la caricia que depositó en las escamas del dragón fue suave y delicada. Más confiado al ver a Cloudjumper tan tranquilo continuo repartiendo caricias debajo de su hocico.

- _Es sorprendente que no haya salido huyendo despavorido al vernos –_ emitió en un ronroneo Cloudjumper _\- y más que tenga el valor de tocarnos._

-¿Tú también eres un dragón?- la deslumbrante sonrisa lo dejo desarmado, el chico dejó de mimar al dragón y este se alejó.

-Ehh, ¿p-porque lo preguntas? –

-En mi pueblo se cuentan las leyendas de seres que nacieron entre los humanos, dentro de ellos habitaba la magia antigua, la más poderosa de todas, teniendo el poder suficiente para transformarse en un dragón o por el contrario existen dragones que son capaces de adquirir una forma humana. A mí me encantaba escucharlas de pequeño, llegue a creer que eran verdaderas pero todos me dijeron lo contrario y que solo eran cuentos estúpidos.

Toothless dudo al contestar, quería decir la verdad pero no deseaba que Hiccup dejara de confiar en el cuándo supiera que el dragón que siempre lo visitaba, era él. Que siempre le mentía.

Afortunadamente la pregunta fue olvidada cuando Cloudjumper, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los dos jóvenes, derribo a Toothless por "accidente" al mover una de sus alas.

El alfa beso el suelo

Hiccup alarmado corrió a su ayuda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Cloudjumper deberías de ser más cuidadoso- le gruño enfadado al gran dragón que solo se limitó a bostezar sin tomar mucha importancia a sus palabras.

25/01/19

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios. Son hermosos y los adoro mucho.

No crean que me olvido de esta historia. Es más, esta es una de las que más he avanzado pero lamentablente a veces me inspiro demasiado y voy escribiendo aleatoriamente en toda la historia, así que escribo algo que después no cuadra con lo anterior.

Y si ya me demoraba por la falta de inspiración después me azoto contra la pared tratando de unir todo si borrar nada importante XD

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


End file.
